1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston used for a swash plate type compressor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a piston for a swash plate type compressor, there are known various types of pistons each of which has (a) a head portion which is slidably fitted in a cylinder bore formed in a cylinder block, (b) a neck portion which engages a swash plate, and (c) a connecting portion which connects the head portion and the neck portion. An example of such pistons is disclosed in JP-A-9-203378. In the swash plate type compressor piston disclosed in this publication, the head portion has a through-hole formed therethrough in a direction substantially parallel to the circumferential direction of the cylinder block, and the head portion and the neck portion are connected to each other at two circumferential portions of the cylinder bore which correspond to respective radially inner and outer portions of the cylinder block. The through-hole formed in the head portion contributes to a reduction in the weight of the piston.